rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 11 Schoolgirl Negotiation
(1376) Lian: like last week you have multiple options, you can go to Nexus, Go try and make a pact with Mmemnon, or meddle in Lightning's love life (1379) Ceylin: I guess Ma-Ha tromped off to give her time? (1376) Lian: Yes (1381) Shadell: I'd vote Mnemon, since she's the most dangerous at the moment. (1381) Shadell: Ma-Ha might be tougher, but he'd just brainwash us into being his harem. Not that Mnemon won't persay, but she might do worse things as well. >.> (1380) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning is generally pissed off now. (1376) Lian: but that's her normal state... (1376) Lian: anyway any other opinions? (1379) Ceylin: Ceylin would probably lean torward Mnemon too. (1380) Lightning Without Thunder: She's MORE pissed off, I mean. (1379) Ceylin: Solely because she's known to keep demons around, so we could probably find one to dig up some help on her. (1378) Corvus: Mnemon sounds like a good idea to me. (1381) Shadell: Niet got some info on her. (1376) Lian: Feel free to explain what she knows icly (1381) Shadell: K. (1381) Shadell: Scene? (1376) Lian: probably in denandsor, unless you'd hold until you were almost there (1381) Shadell: En route might work. (1376) Lian: then you can explain the boat (1381) Niet: Airship? (1381) Niet: Niet is driving the airship toward Mnemon, assuming that's still anywhere near a quick way for the group to travel. (1380) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning is just sitting on the deck, fuming. (1381) Niet: "So, anyone have any plans for dealing with Menmen?" (1379) Ceylin: "Hit her until she stops hitting back." (1378) Mirage: "That's not going to work..." (1379) Ceylin: "Convince her that we can do that if she doesn't do what we say." (1380) Lightning Without Thunder: ((MENMEN)) (1380) Lightning Without Thunder: "Land the fucking airship on her stupid head." (1381) Niet: "She could beat us." (1381) Niet: "If we were stronger than her then there wouldn't be a reason to make deals with her." (1379) Ceylin: "Then we offer to off Roseblack if she goes along with us." (1381) Niet: "Same problem. Scary did have a bit of info that might help though." (1379) Ceylin: "What?" (1381) Niet: "That she's been traumatizing MenMen for years to give her a lot of psychological scars to the poitn where she's practically controlled by a few vastly distorted character traits." Niet smiles happily as she speaks. (1380) Lightning Without Thunder: "Just like us." (1379) Ceylin: "Sounds like a wonderful woman." Ceylin's voice is deadpan as she says this. "Well, so, what controls her?" (1381) Niet: "She has issues with being treated like a kid and liking childish things." (1381) Niet: "It's probably very cute to watch." (1378) Mirage: "Hm. So we just exploit that?" (1381) Niet: "I guess. Though, I hope the birthday gift didn't cause any problems..." (1379) Ceylin: "... so what, we promise her a fucking dollhouse if she gives us the Realm?" (1381) Niet: "More tweenish than preteen." (1381) Niet: "And she'd probably kill us... after we gave it to her. She finds it a bit embarrassing." (1379) Ceylin: "I'm having some trouble seeing how we exploit this." (1381) Niet: "Well, why do you think I asked?" (1381) Niet: Niet turns to look at Mirage, allowing the ship to veer dangerously off course. (1380) Lightning Without Thunder: "Bring her a cute boy." (1381) Niet: "So Scary does things like, say, giving her a new school uniform as a Birthday Gift. And she's stuck as a teenager somehow." (1379) Ceylin: "Hell, just let her know that we know that and will tell the whole Realm if she doesn't cooperate." (1376) Lian: How do you tell a whole country? (1380) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Flyers.)) (1381) Niet: "Scary let me make her present this year, so everyone might know by now." (1380) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I need to reboot.)) (1380) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I shall be back shortly.)) (1380) Lightning Without Thunder: Disconnecting from server... (1380) Plaid (exit): 22:25 (1381) Niet: (Computers do not work at scourge approved speeds) (1376) Lian: Build her one, you have the technology (1376) Lian: anyway might as well continue discussing she can get the log when she signs back on (1415) Plaid (enter): 22:40 (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((OKAY WHAT DID I MISS.)) (1376) Lian: them not posting (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((whores)) (1381) Niet: ((I'm waiting for a response.) (1379) Ceylin: "And what was her present?" (1381) Niet: "A 'Special' Super-cute uniform." Niet beams happily. (1379) Ceylin: "Could you be any more cryptic?" (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: "Let's throw her off and figure out how to fly this thing ourselves." (1381) Niet: "It'll make her act cuter!" (1381) Niet: "If she wears it." (1379) Ceylin: Ceylin sighs. "Define 'cuter' in this specific case." (1381) Niet: "Well, how does she usually try not to act even though she secretely wants to?" (1378) Mirage: "...How do we convince her to wear it, Niet?" (1381) Niet: "Well, I assume Scary sent it to her, and she might have tried it on." (1381) Niet: "Because she secretly likes that sort of thing. I think." (1379) Ceylin: "So if she has, she'll be extra likely to try to kill us." (1381) Niet: "Oh." (1381) Niet: "CeyCey, you're surprisingly smart." (1379) Ceylin: "Yeah, so enlighten me how pissing her off is part of our plans now." (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning snorts. "Why else do you think she's our leader? Not because we like her, that's for sure." (1381) Niet: "Because she'd beat you up." (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: She touches one of her arms and scowls. (1381) Niet: "But, only if she finds out it was me." (1379) Ceylin: "Even so, it sounds like all it does is make it easier to exploit the childish thing... which you already said she'd attack us for." (1381) Niet: "Depending on how we do it." (1381) Niet: "Knowing what makes her tick has to make her easier to deal with, doesn't it?" (1379) Ceylin: "Yeah, but it still doesn't give us much to work with if using that will drive her into a murderous rampage." (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: "Why can't we just kill her?" (1381) Niet: "She's the single strongest DragonBlooded there is, and the strongest candidate for the Imperial Throne." (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'm sure we could get the jump on her, or collapse something on her, or land the ship on her, or - well, we know what happened to the last holder of the throne." (1381) Niet: "Saying that she has the most political power in Creation, isn't an exageration at all. And she's really cute, probably!" (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: "Your face." (1381) Niet: "We're vulnerable right now. Between your fiance, there guild and Mnemon we can fix that." (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: "He's not my fiance!" (1381) Niet: "Anyway, anyone have any ideas?" (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: "...not my fiance, you... lace-loving gecko." (1378) Mirage: "Blackmail or subtle corruption are the only things that come to my mind." (1379) Ceylin: "Just about." Ceylin frowns distastefully. "If we can't punch her and we don't have much to offer her..." (1381) Niet: "We have Denandsor." (1381) Niet: "She needs more power, doesn't she?" (1381) Niet: "We could try honesty and a long term seduction." (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: "We're going to give her the city we worked so hard to capture?" (1381) Niet: "Obviously not." (1376) Lian: This is where Niet breaks into song to explain the concept of trade (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: "Good. I was about to choke you." (1378) Mirage: "We can offer her things that no one else can... Correct, Niet?" (1381) Niet: "Right." (1378) Mirage: "If you can replicate first age tech for her, that'd be enough to sell her... I'd think, at least." (1381) Niet: "We just need to actually offer her a deal that's in her best interests." (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: "I could beat her best combatants, then have sex with her." (1379) Ceylin: "I don't think that works for everybody." (1378) Mirage: "...It'd at least be interesting to watch." (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: "It should." (1381) Niet: "Try that with Ma Ha." (1381) Niet: "I'm sure you could get him to agree to be the girl." (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: "I hate you so much, Niet." (1381) Niet: "Wouldn't you prefer that though?" (1381) Niet: "Lunars can transform like that. Just make it one of the terms in your deal." (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: "It's not the body, it's the person." (1378) Mirage: "Ma Ha was a little... Forward?" (1379) Ceylin: "Oi, we're talking about world domination, not the breeding habits of goats." (1381) Niet: "Break him? He'd probably let you." (1376) Lian: anyway so plan? (1378) Mirage: "...We're opening trade with the Realm, Ceylin. At least I think we're doing that." (1381) Niet: "We want protection in some ways too though." (1379) Ceylin: "Toward the goal of world domination. ... world domination is certainly more related than Ma-Ha's bedroom preferences." (1381) Niet: "Actually, since we need his help, those might be key." (1376) Lian: so you should be getting there soon any final thoughts before starting the negotiation? (1381) Niet: Let our Eclipse take point? (1381) Niet: Fiend* (1379) Ceylin: Seems like a good idea. (1376) Lian: anyway you come down on an abandoned island in the ocean between the blessed isle a massive yaht on oneside, Mmemnon is standing on the center using her more elder look (1378) Mirage: "Do you have any examples of what we can give her, Niet?" (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: "A blowjob." (1381) Niet: Niet dissects essence with her stare! (1378) Mirage: "I don't think she's got something to do that with, Lightning... But if you wanted to strip her, fine by me." (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: "I could strip her and be back in Denandsor before she blinked. But I'm not going to do it, because you want me to." (1378) Mirage: "I'm hurt." (1381) Niet: "Easy access to Malfeas." (1381) Niet: "She has the uniform with her, even though she doesn't seem to be wearing it." (1381) Niet: Niet smiles. (1379) Ceylin: (( BRB )) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: "What the hell are you talking about? You just open your mouth and..." Lightning waves her hands around. (1378) Mirage: Mirage clears her throat, before assuming a much less abusive tone and walks towards Mnemon. She gives the appropriate greeting to someone in a much higher rank than herself, which is probably a bow. This can't go wrong, can it? (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning stays on the boat. Just in case. (1381) Niet: Niet leans in and whispers to Lightning. "She has the uniform with her stuff, if you can get it and get her to wear it, she'd probably be much easier to deal with." (1376) Mmemnon: she accepts it casually, "So mother(she emphasizes it with an annoyed tone) suggested we meet" (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: "I can't make someone wear something, Niet." (1376) Lian: the airship is one side of the island, the yaht on the other so there can be a conversation with Mmemnon in the middle and whatever is going on the boat (1379) Ceylin: (( Back. )) (1381) Niet: "Push her down and force her?" (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: "Unless you want me to flirt with her, or something. I don't think that - I can't force her, she'll just summon Ligier on my head, or something!" (1379) Ceylin: "A Dragon-blood? Not hardly." (1381) Niet: Niet pouts. "Just get it then, and be subtle about it." (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning rolls her eyes and runs across the island to the yacht! (1376) Lian: ..runs striaght? (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((No, around Mnemon and Mirage.)) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh, wait.)) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((She can just fly over them.)) (1376) Lian: well you could try and sneak in stealthy, it would be applicable for your excellency (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Stealth and wits?)) (1376) Lian: (Stealth Dex) (1378) Mirage: "Really? Well, she's like my mother too!" (1376) Mmemnon: "Right well what is it you want?" (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Applying 6 motes to excellency and the two from Chameleon.)) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,9,5,5,4,4,4,4,3,2,2,1 = (4) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((wtfdice)) (1376) Lian: nothing seems to react to her getting on board, there's a few dragonblooded milling about, it seems mmemnon took her horde with her for the face to face part (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning starts to search around the ship, looking for Mnemon's stuff and thus her uniform. (1378) Mirage: "Oh, myself and my allies think that an alliance with you and therefor the Realm, could benefit all of us." (1376) Mmemnon: "I am sure you do, and what do you have to offer and why shouldn't we just take it?" (1378) Mirage: "For one, we have incredibly easy access to Malfeas." (1376) Mmemnon: "I don't particularly have a problem with getting demons" (1376) Lian: aftert a bit of wandering Lightning finds it more off to the side, in a crate unopened (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning tries to pry open the crate and obtain the outfit! (1376) Lian: DB Officer, "Oy what the hell are you doing?" (1378) Mirage: "Ah, but there's not JUST demons in Maleas." (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: "Mnemon is conducting some official business. I was bringing her her uniform so she could dress for the occasion." (1376) Lian: (..maybe we weren't clear the Uniform is a SCHOOL uniform) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Exactly.)) (1381) Niet: (Think Sailor Moon.) (1376) Mmemnon: "and what is it exactly you are offering?" (1381) Niet: (Probably.) (1376) Mmemnon: (nah House Mmemnon is clearly just 500 years of SOS) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Haha.)) (1376) Lian: He looks away, "You know what I saw nothing.. you go get yourself killed.. " (1381) Niet: ((So, it's the second season?) (1376) Lian: (no actual time not looping time) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((LALALA NO SPOILERS.)) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: "Right. Thank you, sir." Lightning marches out of the yacht and towards Mnemon, carrying the uniform. (1378) Mirage: "There are goods that can be procured in Malfeas that even the Realm would kill for." (1376) Mmemnon: "Spit it out! I am busy we have a war to hold onto the damn South. So I really don't have time for sublty. WHat do you offer, plain and simple" (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: "Mnemon! I have your uniform here. I think you would look very good in it, and it would be very official!" (1379) Ceylin: (( So subtle! )) (1376) Mmemnon: She turns and glares! "I don't know who you are but you aren't going home.." (1376) Mmemnon: 19d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,8,8,8,7,6,6,5,5,4,4,4,4,3,2,1 = (8)JB (1379) Ceylin: (( Oh god. )) (1381) Niet: Niet facepalms back on the ship. (1376) Mmemnon: (join battle anyone btw) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Haha, fuck.)) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,6,6,5,4,4 = (2) (1379) Ceylin: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,5,4,3,2,1 = (2) (1381) Niet: 4d10.descending().vs(7 => 4d10.descending().vs(7 (1381) Niet: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,5,4,2 = (1) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((derp)) (1378) Mirage: (I'll be the nice diplomat and not attack anyone. I don't think I have a choice, do I?) (1376) Mmemnon: (you can not act but you should roll for when you don't act) (1376) Mmemnon: (though really Mmemnon is going first so it probably doesn't matter) (1376) Mmemnon: 19d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,9,8,8,7,7,6,6,6,5,4,2,2,1,1 = (10)GRAB (1378) Mirage: 4d10+0 => 5,10,5,2,0 = (22) (1376) Mmemnon: (anyway she tries to grab Lightning by the throat, Lightning is moving and thus may use her perfect) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: PERFECT'd (1379) Ceylin: (( Is Mnemon unarmed? )) (1376) Mmemnon: (alright everyone elses actions) (1376) Mmemnon: (yes) (1379) Ceylin: "Hey now, nobody beats on the freak but me." Ceylin leaps from the ship--and between herself and her armor, is enough weight to make it rock from her takeoff. She smashes a fist into the ground as she impacts, smashing open the surface of one of her gauntlet, then rakes the jagged ice across a cheek to draw blood. "How about you try punching somebody who can take it?" (( Activating By Pain Reforged. )) (1378) Mirage: Mirage just really backs off, pretending that she doesn't know any of these people. (1379) Ceylin: (( Haha. )) (1381) Niet: Niet doesn't go anywhere, she prepares to defend herself if attacked, but stays firmly away from Lightning and co. ready to act should the situation become any more favorable. (1376) Mmemnon: (lightning?) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh right, my go.)) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning drops out of LSD and raises her daiklaves as flames start to lick along the edges. She leaps into the air and spins her arms, diving down at Mnemon like an angry pigeon. "I can take a hit from someone as weak as this, Ceylin!" (1376) Mmemnon: (switching plans?) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Putting, er. Fuck, math.)) (1381) Niet: Niet winces painfully. (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((9 motes into excellency and 9 into flurry, using combo.)) (1379) Ceylin: "Back off, Sparky. You don't negotiate by cutting her... or more likely, getting cut into pieces. I just want everybody out of here alive." (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((WELL FUCK YOU ;_;)) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Never mind.)) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ...Lightning lands, looking disgruntled. "She tried to choke me!" (1379) Ceylin: "Lady Mnemon..." Ceylin has to force herself to put the term of respect in there, and it still comes out sounding a bit unnatural, "I think you can agree we don't need bloodshed here." (1379) Ceylin: (( Ceylin wants to avoid a fight. End of the world. )) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((OH GOD.)) (1381) Niet: Niet blinks, her brain refusing to comprehend exactly what just happened. (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ...then Lightning gets a rather wicked look on her face. She grips Mnemon's uniform in two hands, then dashes around her in circles, using her wickedly-sharp claws to cut off the heiress' clothes. Then, with the speed typical of Adorjan, she redresses her in the schoolgirl outfit! (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((9 on First Stripping Excellency.)) (1376) Mmemnon: (2 actions, so you need to flurry it but you know how to do that) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh, right.)) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Bwahaha.)) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,7,7,7,7,6,6,6,5,5,5,4,4,2,2 = (8) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...wait, do I?)) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Yes. Okay. Disregard that.)) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,8,8,7,5,3,3,3,2,2,1,1 = (8) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,7,7,7,6,6,5,5,5,5,3,3,3,1,1 = (4) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((THERE.)) (1376) Mmemnon: (you have a flurry charm you could use it That's what I was saying, its comboed so you can do both) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Dammit, Hei.)) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Can you use just some charms in a combo?)) (1376) Mmemnon: (yes) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((ROLLING AGAIN :awesome: With 2 more motes spent.)) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,7,7,7,6,5,5,4,4,3,3,3,2,2,2,2 = (6) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: 17d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,6,6,6,6,4,4,4,4,4,3,2,2,1,1,1 = (2) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((See, look what you did.)) (1376) Mmemnon: ...well Lightning suceeds on one action.... (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Haha.)) (1376) Mmemnon: so yeah Lightning has successfully destroyed Mmemnon's clothing as her action leaving the finely crafted silk robes on the ground.. (1376) Mmemnon: in many pieces (1376) Mmemnon: so reactions? (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...can I try again?)) (1376) Mmemnon: I am going to say people who were not doing something can react first (1378) Mirage: (What's her appearance?) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((AHAHAHA)) (1379) Ceylin: Ceylin just sort of stares at the massive WTF-ery of stripping somebody and replacing their clothes in combat. Or, at least, trying. (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning has tangled the uniform around her arms and is trying to struggle out of them... (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Er, it.)) (1381) Niet: 1d100 => 94 = (94) (1381) Niet: ((Misclick, ignore that.)) (1381) Niet: Niet reacts to sieze the initiative, and sends a few telekinetic limbs out to restraing Mnemon hoping that Mnemon's sudden nudity is as distracting for her as it is for everyone else there. For Schoolgirls! (Conviction channel and max second excellency) (1376) Mmemnon: (Shes' keeping her disguise up appearance 8) (1381) Niet: (Stunt?) (1376) Mmemnon: (2) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Stunt: Titties)) (1381) Niet: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,8,8,7,7,7,6,5,4,3,3,2 = (9) +ten successes (1376) Mmemnon: (lfurry or no?) (1381) Niet: (What would it be flurried with?) (1376) Mmemnon: (multiple grabs?) (1381) Niet: (Ah, just one clinch attempt.) (1376) Mmemnon: since its not wood based she dodges (1376) Mmemnon: "I don't know what you are doing.."she starts taking a stance (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning tries to wrangle her into the uniform again! (1381) Niet: "Your mom made us. It's not of our own free will." Niet manages to sound sincere and rather afraid. (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((EXCELENCYYYYYY)) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,9,7,6,5,4,4,3,3,2,1,1,1,1 = (7) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((GREAT SUCCESS.)) (1376) Mmemnon: Lightning forces herself into a very compromising position thanks to the uniform (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Bwahaha.)) (1379) Ceylin: "I can't believe we're doing this..." Ceylin joins in trying to restrain the dragon-blood. (1379) Ceylin: (( Full 11 on 1ex. )) (1379) Ceylin: 24d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,8,8,8,8,7,7,6,6,5,4,4,4,4,4,4,3,2,2,1,1,1 = (9) (1376) Mmemnon: Great failure on ceylin's part (1379) Ceylin: Yeeeeah. (1381) Niet: Niet acts quickly this time. She raises her hands and a horde of tree roots that look like those of the forest of Szoreny itself burst out of the ground, attempt to wrap around Mnemon's limbs and pull her off the ground. They readily shift their grip should anyone try to clothe the dragonblooded yet don't relax their grip in the least. (PIO+Conviction channel independent clinch) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: "It'll be the first time you've ever touched anyone naked besides yourself. We should get some daguerrotypes." (1376) Mmemnon: +2 (1381) Niet: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,7,7,7,7,6,6,4,4,4,1,1,1 = (7) +5 successes (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Niet is a tentacle monster.)) (1376) Mmemnon: (Mmemnon is double clinched) (1381) Niet: (That was my sad thought exactly.) (1379) Ceylin: Being the non-clenchy one, Ceylin resigns herself to dressing duty. (1376) Mmemnon: 30d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,9,9,8,8,8,8,8,7,6,5,5,5,4,4,4,3,3,3,2,2,1,1,1,1,1 = (13) (1379) Ceylin: "This is pretty much the stupidest plan you guys have ever made, and that's saying something." (1376) Mmemnon: and there goes Lightning being thrown off (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning goes flying. "Aghadfgh!" (1376) Mmemnon: (ah the specialization Clinch) (1379) Ceylin: Or not. Grapple-time! Same as before. (1379) Ceylin: 24d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,9,8,8,7,7,6,6,6,5,5,4,4,3,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (10) (1376) Mmemnon: ceylin succeeds as she hasn't broken out of the forest of tenticles yet (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning zooms back towards Mnemon and tries to dress her again! (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,8,7,7,6,5,3,1 = (5) (1376) Mmemnon: Lightning succeeds, there is now a 16 yearold Mmemnon in a fuku.. (1378) Mirage: "...What." (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: "...I feel kind of dirty." (1379) Ceylin: Ceylin lets go tentatively! (1378) Mirage: "I don't know, she's sort of cute." (1381) Niet: Niet nods sagely. (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: "...a little. If you like that kind of thing." She doesn't look very convinced. (1376) Mmemnon: "what... did.. you do?" (1381) Niet: "It just made you take the form you secretely wanted to have." (1376) Mmemnon: *she stamps her foot and glares*"No I don't" (1381) Niet: "Now now, a good girl shouldn't lie, otherwise she might get grounded." (1379) Ceylin: "..." Ceylin rubs her forehead. "I'll be on the boat." (1376) Mmemnon: (...niet is the one least likely to have the authority to say that) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: "Yeah, me too. Niet's turn to rough someone up." She shuffles back towards the airboat. (1378) Mirage: "...I... I don't even know how I'm going to make a deal now." (1381) Niet: Niet leans in to whisper to Mirage. "We can take advantages of her altered mental state, just treat her more like a child or student." (1378) Mirage: Mirage shrugs. (1381) Niet: "Just make her admit that she likes it." (1376) Mmemnon: "I am standing right here!" (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Haha.)) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning sits on the prow and watches. (1378) Mirage: "...So, you wanted to be this old again, Memmy?" (1376) Mmemnon: "No, I hate it" (1378) Mirage: "Are you sure?" (1376) Mmemnon: "If i wanted to be this I wouldn't hide it" (1381) Niet: "That's not what your mom said." (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID.)) (1376) Mmemnon: "Well she's a liar!" (1378) Mirage: "I don't think she would lie." (1381) Niet: "And why did you bring the uniform with you?" (1376) Mmemnon: "Because I got it on the way" (1378) Mirage: 1d6 => 1 = (1) (1378) Mirage: (...I don't know how that happened. I'm sorry.) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((You lost at whatever it was you were rolling for!)) (1378) Mirage: "Who delivered it?" (1376) Mmemnon: "a Demon" (1381) Niet: "Why did you keep it?" (1376) Mmemnon: "because it wasn't that long ago, it might be used to make something else" (1378) Mirage: "What would it be used for?" (1376) Mmemnon: "Its clearly an artifact and stuff.." (1379) Ceylin: (( Uniforms for the Sailor Moon Dragonblooded sentai team. )) (1378) Mirage: "Well, obviously, since it's done this." (1376) Mmemnon: ))this is why no one takes clothing from Niet) (1376) Mmemnon: "hmph" (1381) Niet: Niet mentally skims through the plots of recent romance novels (they're terribly cute) and plucks a popular one of out thin air. "So aren't you glad Ten Thousand Flowery Petals ended up marrying Steadfast Reflection of the Moon?" (1379) Ceylin: (( Blessed Isle 90210 )) (1376) Mmemnon: she blushes and looks down. (1376) Mmemnon: "um anyway.." (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((CSI: Malfeas.)) (1381) Niet: ((Didn't they die from overwork?) (1376) Mmemnon: (CSI malfeas "WHat does Cecelyne say? Ok that happened) (1376) Mmemnon: (CSI Yuushan "Fuck you Sidereals, You all did it") (1381) Niet: "Is that how someone who doesn't want to be a cute girl would react? People who don't fit uniforms like those wouldn't know about that book." (1376) Mmemnon: "Well.. what do you want?" (1381) Niet: Niet smirks. "Admit it." (1376) Mmemnon: she looks down at her shoes, "um fine..." (1381) Niet: "Fine what?" (1376) Mmemnon: "this.. is who I am.." (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning throws a pebble at Niet. (1381) Niet: Fiilled with the power of cute, Niet ignores the pebble. In fact, she seems to have lost track of most everything else, like... the reason this whole fiasco started in the first place "And what is that?" (1376) Mmemnon: (use a bigger rocK!) (1376) Mmemnon: she turns to walk away in a huff. (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ...she throws a waterskin next. (1381) Niet: (Corvus, did you fall asleep?) (1381) Niet: Niet is hit by a waterskin even as she moves to give Mmemnon a sisterly hug. (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: (S(DFKLJSDf)) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Huh.)) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((All my text vanished for a mintue.)) (1378) Mirage: (Spaced out.) (1378) Mirage: "...Well, Niet. Make her actually AGREE to something." (1381) Niet: "Huh?" Niet wraps her arms around Mmemnon affectionately, hoping to stop her retreat. "Of course you can be a cute girl and still act responsibly, so why don't you and Mirage finish negotiations so you can go have fun?" (1376) Mmemnon: "I I guess.." (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning throws a plank. (1378) Mirage: "So, we have realm backing, Memmy?" Mirage smiles sweetly at her. (1376) Mmemnon: "no.. no the houses are united dealing with the South" (1381) Niet: "The south?" (1376) Mmemnon: "The Machine God heresy and their.. Automotons..." (1378) Mirage: "Oh?" (1376) Mmemnon: "They've spread from Paragon to Gem.." (1378) Mirage: "Then... If you're busy, can we at least have the promise of no Realm interference in our affairs in the Scavenger Lands, and open trade with it?" (1376) Mmemnon: "I guess..." (1378) Mirage: "May I see your hands, so I can make this official then?" (1376) Mmemnon: she reaches out tentatively (1378) Mirage: Mirage takes her hands as her caste mark flares on her forehead. Spending 10 M, sealing the deal. (1376) Mmemnon: (say the deal while holding her hand) (1378) Mirage: "Mmemnon, you have agreed to not interfere in our affairs, and open trade with our budding nation." (1381) Niet: "And to admit what kind of girl you are." Niet hopefully adds as Mirage finishes speaking. (1376) Mmemnon: "I agree to what you said not what she said" (1378) Mirage: Mirage shakes her head at Niet. "Only the words I spoke are part of the deal. Agreed, then." NOW go those ten motes. (1376) Mmemnon: "I agree" (1378) Mirage: Mirage smiles at her. "That's all we needed." (1376) Mmemnon: hmph (1381) Niet: "I have a lot of cute plushies in the ship I can show you! Come on." Niet begins dragging Memmy toward teh airship. (1376) Mmemnon: she ends up getting dragged (1381) Niet: "And cute outfits you can try on!" (Break?) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: ((BAMF)) (1415) Lightning Without Thunder: Disconnecting from server... (1415) Plaid (exit): 02:51 (1379) Ceylin: Disconnecting from server... (1379) Kel (exit): 02:52 (1376) Mmemnon: (or we can end) (1381) Niet: That's what I meant. (1381) Niet: Exp? (1376) Mmemnon: (5) (1381) Niet: Nice, split 3/2 and grabbing PIM. (1378) Mirage: Sweet. Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights